perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Third Legion Outpost
The Third Legion Outpost '''is a fort owned by the Third Legion. It is located northwest of Samarra Castle and south of the Mercenary Guild, in Hakkon lands. Entering the fort By default, the player is not able to enter the Third Legion Outpost. If the player attempts to enter, they will be dissuaded by the many Legion guards that they spot above and around the gate. However, the failure to enter message also contains a hint: the guards are letting pass anyone with proper Third Legion equipment. Thus, if the player wishes to enter the fort they must find and equip a full set of Third Legion armor. Valid items that will allow the player to slip past the guards are as follows: As long as the player has equiped any combination of these three types, they will be able to enter the fort. If the player is not a human, they will need to increase their standing with The Third Legion by assisting them in battles. By default, the player will start with -15 and will need +20 before they will be allowed into the fort. An easy way to do this is to follow Third Legion Patrols until they are attacked by a lord. At 0+, following them will be easier since they won't try to run away from you and will chase down lords, caravans, and even minor faction parties e.g. eagle knights. Inside the fort Upon entering the fort in Third Legion gear, the player will be able to explore the outpost on foot. At this point it may seem as though there is nothing to do in the outpost, since it is only populated by guards that tell the player to return to the barracks. However, if the player explores the scene fully, they may come across a man named Visavo Austad. By talking to this man, the player can begin the Third Legion quest, which is necessary to unlocking the full potential of the Third Legion outpost. Visavo Austad can be found in the residential area of the outpost, the area between the market and the large castle. Garrison The garrison of the outpost is hidden until the player begins the Third Legion quest, at which point the garrison becomes visible and the outpost becomes attackable. The troops stationed in the outpost are as follows: * Atanos Octiem * 6 Third Visavos * 6 Third Kaleros * 35 Third Atanon Guard * 30 Third Sabovalars * 60 Third Empyrean Legionaries * 90 Third Armored Legionaires * 120 Third Legionaries * 100 Third Companion Archers '''Total size: 448 men Although the garrison of the outpost is smaller than the full Third Legion, since the legion is on the defense against the player the fight is arguably more challenging than defeating Atanos Octiem's unique spawn. Post-liberation features After the player completes the quest by destroying Octiem's forces in the outpost, Visavo Austad liberates the outpost from Octiem's dictatorial and harsh rule. As a result, the player gains positive relations with the Third Legion and free access to the outpost without need for a disguise. After liberating the outpost, Visavo Austad makes a number of changes that the player can benefit from: he opens up the market that Octiem had shut down and forbidden, where the player can find the following merchants and products: Equipment Goods Third Marshal The Third Marshal can be found to the right of the big gates into the castle. The following troops can be hired from the Marshal: Category:Third Legion Category:Outposts